Magic Pearls, Mythical Creatures and a Corgi
by WhenPigsFly2018
Summary: This fanfic leaves of where the movie ended. Maria finds a dog that turns out to be cursed. Mythical, magical creatures start appearing, and the Moon Pearls are the only thing to keep them under control. RobinxMaria and other ships. Her best friend is a Shifter. Please review and tell me what you think! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SECRET OF MOONACRE.
1. Chp 1: The Break

_**Chapter One: The Break**_

 **Maria:**

I looked back at the two family's behind me, memorizing their faces. Uncle Benjamin, Loveday, Marmaduke, Digweed, Coeur De Noir... and Robin De Noir, the boy who had tried to kidnap me not two weeks earlier. I don't know why my heart fluttered at the sight of him. Then I jumped. As I fell, I could hear Robin's cries stand out from Loveday's and Uncle's. "NO! Maria! NO!" Then I hit the water. It hit me like I had dove onto a slab of asphalt. All the air was knocked out of me as I felt the freezing cold water engulf me. Once I was fully submerged, I scrambled to make sure that all the Moon Pearls fell off of my dress and into the sea. As soon as I saw the last Pearl hit the sea bed, my vision started to stretch then squeeze, and blur as I ran out of oxygen. Then the darkness came.

* * *

 **Robin:**

When Maria looked back at us, looking so desperate to save us, to break the curse, she slowly ran through all of our faces, first her uncle, then Loveday, Marmaduke, Digweed next, Father, and lastly, me. It seemed like she looked at me a split second longer. Or maybe I'm just crazy. And when she jumped, I could feel the air and color drain from my body, I couldn't help the cry that escaped from my mouth. I was the first to reach the ledge, but all I saw of her where a few fiery red strands of hair.

* * *

 **Loveday:**

"Maria... please... don't...: I silently pleaded her. But, typical Maria, she didn't catch my look. As she jumped, it felt like the whole world had stopped spinning. Robin started running, but in slow motion. And when he screamed, it was so faint, like I was underwater. Then I realized I was yelling and crying as well. "MARIA!" When everyone reached the cliff, there was a heavy, thick, unbreakable silence. Then, when we finally looked up, we saw the moon, looming close, too close. Like a giant taunting us from above. It hit the horizon and there was a huge, massive, explosion of warm moonlight that bathed us then passed over Moonacre. When I could open my eyes, I saw a colossal wave coming towards us, and fast. We all took a few steps backwards, but knew, that when it reached us, we would all most definitely drown.

* * *

 **M:**

I started to breathe again, and very faintly heard ethereal singing/vocalizing. I could feel myself riding - more like hanging like a ragdoll – a large creature, but my eyelids were just too heavy to check exactly _what_ it was. I felt the sea spray on my face and could smell the salt. There was the sound of a huge wave slamming against the rocks, then silence. I slowly forced my body to sit up and my eyelids to open. I saw Robin first. Then Loveday and Uncle Benjamin. They were holding each other. _I wonder if there's gonna be a wedding?_ I smiled so wide I felt as if my lips would split. "Maria!" Loveday was the one who broke the silence. I slid off the – _unicorn?!-_ and met her on the ground.

She hugged me then started to lead me towards everyone else, who were seemingly frozen in place. "Robin, were you worried?" I asked him, with a teasing smile on my face. "Psh, no. Anyone could've done that." Loveday gasped and playfully hit her brother on the back of his head, almost knocking off his hat. All of the sudden, Dulac stepped out of the tunnels and cocked his gun at me, "I'll finish her once and for all!" Even more suddenly, Ms. Heliotrope ran out and started hitting him with a broken umbrella! _Hmph. Ugh._ "Oww!" _Thud._ "Maria! I've come to save you!" She yelled as she ran towards me and enveloped me in a bearhug. -I mean, as much as she could- We all laughed at that. A wave of fatigue washed over me at that moment. No one seemed to notice, except Robin, of course. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, too low for anyone else to hear, _"You can lean on me if you need to."_ I looked at him, mocking suspicion, _"And why would I need to do that?"_ He caught on quickly. _"Oh, I don't know, it's not like you just jumped off a cliff and almost drowned or anything."_ He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes as he draped his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh. He pulled me to his side and forced me to lean on him. "I have to say Your Royal Highness, you fit here pretty well." I wanted to tell him exactly where my knee fit, but another wave of fatigue crashed into me. I actually was pretty glad he was supporting most of my weight, because I could feel the strength draining from my legs. "Princess?" Was the last thing I heard as my eyelids closed and my legs buckled, then a pair of strong arm catch me before I even had time to fall.


	2. Chp 2: A Lost Soul

Hey guys, I am new to this, so you may think this chapter is kinda short, but if you leave a review and tell me what you think, I promise I'll take it into consideration. 3 : )

Chapter 2: A Lost Soul

 **R:**

When Maria collapsed into my arms unconscious, I was so worried, even when the doctor clarified that she was just exhausted, so I snuck in through the tunnel. With Marmaduke's aid, of course. I wasn't sure where to sleep, so I just sat on a chair and watched her. I must have dozed off, because next thing I know, she's tossing and turning. Even though it was dark, I could see drops of sweat forming on her face. I thought of what to do, because her movement was escalating with every second that passed. I knew it wouldn't be long before she woke up screaming, and then see me _in her room, oh man, would I be in trouble._ Maybe if I hold her, like Loveday used to for me?

 _When I was little, before Loveday left with Sir Benj_ _amin, I would get nightmares about my father. He would chase me into the forest, with a whip in his hand, and I would get lost, running from him. Then, at the last minute, my mother would appear, and show me the way. But she always disappeared just as my father caught up to me. I always tried to stop her from leaving, but I could never catch her. I w_ _ould wake up in a cold sweat, screaming, and Loveday would come and hold me to her chest, slowly rocking me. Eventually the dreams stopped, as I got over my mom's death, but I always remembered how patient Loveday was with me._

So, with that in mind, I slid my arms under Maria and slowly lifted her to my chest and sat on her bed. Almost immediately, she calmed down, burying her head in my leather jacket I had forgotten to take off. A small chuckle escaped from within me somewhere. After awhile, I got a bit tired, and started to ease her down onto her bed. She had other plans. When I was standing above her, she grabbed my jacket and flipped me over, causing me to land on my back, laying on her bed. All while still sleeping. Once she had me on her bed, she positioned herself under my arm yet still resting on my chest. I didn't want to accidentally wake her, so I didn't try to leave again. As I laid there, staring at her ceiling, I thought back at the comment I had made about her fitting well at my side. It was completely and utterly true. I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face.

M:

 _I was in a clearing. I was somewhere in the forest surrounding the Manor, except darker, more ominous. I saw a small dog sitting in the middle of the clearing. Almost instantly I recognized the breed. A corgi, he was the typical orange, with four white paws, a snow-white ear, and a perfectly shaped heart centered perfectly on his chest. He looked young, perhaps a year old? I stepped towards him and suddenly, there was a flash of pinkish light. When it subsided, I noticed it was coming from me, my neck to be precise. I looked, and lo, there, resting on the base of my neck where the Moon Pearls! My attention turned to the dog, because the same pinkish haze radiating from the string of Pearls was also emanating from him. He started growing longer front and back legs, and the initial length of his body grew. His fur started shedding and his fluffy tail and ears where shrinking. When he was fully transformed into a human, he stood at 5'2 and had shoulder-length midnight black hair, royal blue eyes and sandy freckles dotted under them. My eyes grew large, he looked so different as a dog than now! "Ah... w-who are you? WHAT are you?!" I demanded, so scared I started to sweat. He replied in a thick French accent "Princess, please don't be frightened. I need your help." My help? He must be crazy! "What do you mean, 'my help', how could I possibly help you?! I'm only thirteen!" I spit the words, trying to mask my fear with anger. "It makes no difference how old you are. You broke the curse that was bestowed on Moonacre, did you not?" He didn't wait for my response. "You. You are the Moon Princess. Only you can break MY curse." He said this with a long finger pointed at me. "Your curse? What are you talking about?! No! You can't leave now! You must explain!" I was screaming at him as he slowly faded from view. I ran to the place where he was just standing. When I got there, a massive hole opened up beneath my feet. It was huge and gaping, not to mention pitch-black. "AHHHH!" I was falling, falling, the darkness surrounding me... when someone caught me. He held me close. The scent of the forest and leather surrounded me. Safe and secure in his arms, I buried my head in his chest, never wanting to leave. All too soon, he tried to put me down. I tried to get a look at him, but his chin obstructed my view of his face. I had no idea who this mysterious man was, but I had no intentions of letting him leave. When he finally gave up trying to abandon me I snuggled under his arm and breathed in his scent one more time._


	3. Chp 3: A Fluffy Morning

Chp 3: A Fluffy Morning

When I woke up, I felt a large soft pillowish-type thing under me. It smelled like leather, and, trees? I placed my hand by my waist and pushed myself up, only to feel constraints stopping me from getting a proper view. Nevertheless, I forced myself into a position that I could look at my surroundings. My eyes still adjusting to the sunlight streaming in through my windows, even though the curtains were closed, I glanced at my side table where Marmaduke leaves my milk and cookies. Odd, why would he leave me two glasses? That's when my eyes drifted to my bed. Sleeping in _my_ bed, underneath me was none other than _Robin De Noir. Oh no... Marmaduke saw him here! What if he tells Uncle Benjamin?_ And the constraints around my waist, those were his arms. My face and ears turned red almost instantly. Hastily, I tried to at least get into the sitting position, but to no prevail. His toned, muscular arms were much too strong, even in his sleep! I mentally cursed myself for being born a weak, pathetic little girl. I was desperate to get out of his arms. With my one hand still keeping me from resting on the whole length on his body, I slipped my other arm behind me, slowly trying to unlatch his arms from my back. Just as I was almost free, Robin's eyes flew open. He tightend his grip on me, undoing all the progress I had made. "Trying to escape, are you?" He said into my ear, while breathing on my neck. Except, his morning voice was so husky it sounded more like a growl. A very attractive growl. _"Maria, snap out of it, he's a former enemy! You can't fall for him just like that!"_ One of my mental sides roared at me. **_"Oh shut up already, he IS very handsome, and strong, and... Didn't you see the look on his face when we jumped from the cliff? He cares for us!"_** My other, more, wild side called back. I wanted to scream at the both of them, "JUST SHUT UP!" But, with Robin there, well, do I really have to explain? I could feel his stare burning a hole through mine, even though I couldn't maintain direct eye contact. "Um, so, why are you in my bed?" I asked, hoping that would make him release me. Also, I tried to keep my voice level, but it still rose a few octaves higher than usual. This did not go unnoticed by Robin. With a coy smirk on his face he responded, "You wouldn't let me leave." "Waa.. N-no, I-I don't remember." My face was beyond pale. "Well no, I wouldn't expect you to, you were sleeping." He was the man in my second dream! Our faces were so close together I could feel his breath. "You know, Marmaduke saw us." I said in a last-ditch attempt to make him let go. "He's the one who helped me sneak in." That got my attention. I snapped my head to look him in the eye. "Sneak in?" It was my turn to make him uncomfortable, and his turn to be red. "Well, erm, you collapsed and I thought someone should watch you, and um... well, Marmaduke helped me..." He stuttered through the whole sentence and at the end his voice trailed off as he focused on my rug. "So you were worried!" It was pure adorableness, seeing him so flustered. "Well, I-I couldn't just... you..." After a long pause he finished, "Maybe?"

* * *

 ***NOTE* So, I know it is kinda short, but I want to drag it out, ya know, build up some suspense? Also, I really don't want to ruin their "fluffy morning" with what comes next! Lol, also also, I want to give a huge shoutout to Immergladsss, her 2 fanfics, 'When a Young Heart Loves' and 'The Troubles from Monsters and Men' are my main inspiration for this fiction. They planted little fledgling ideas in my head that quickly unraveled into this. I actually have like 12 chapters floating around in my brain, but it takes too long to write them all! Lol, so yeah, - Anonymous**


	4. Chp 4: A Gut Feeling

Chp. 4: A Gut Feeling

M:

"Maria!" Loveday was the first one to see me come down the stairs, and she wasted no time announcing my presence to the rest of the household. She grabbed me by the shoulders and (rather forcibly) pushed me into the nearest seat. "Maria, we're taking a trip!" She told me, "A trip? Where to?" She tried to hide her mischievous grin by biting her lip. "That's for me to know and you to find out." As always, Loveday was forming some kind of plot against me. I threw my hands in the air in mock surrender, "Fine, fine, I give up. No use trying to argue with you anyways. You'll never tell me." She clapped her hands with delight. _Why is she acting so much like a child?_

* * *

R:

Seeing Loveday so... giddy? After all this time, even before she ran off with Sir Benjamin and was banished, she was never _this_ happy. I couldn't help but smile at Maria's obvious annoyance with this trip. Loveday had told me about it last night. She was taking Maria to London to pick out a dress for the party that Ms. Heliotrope and her had orchestrated. Everything but Maria's dress had been picked out and ordered. And a few of the invitations weren't sent yet. They wanted Maria to know about those, as a cover. It was Loveday's idea to make Maria think her best friends from London where coming to visit, but they would actually be here for the party. Then, me and my friends along with her friends, could keep her busy, just long enough for my sister and Ms. Heliotrope to set up.

* * *

M:

"Loveday... Why do I have to wear this thing anyway?" My voice came out as a high pitched whine. "Maria. We have to keep a good appearence, if you were to walk around London with one of my dresses... Well, I hate that style as much as you do, please, just bear with me." Loveday seemed tired, which I didn't think was physically possible, because she ran around all morning, getting things ready. For what, I don't know. Then, she forced me to put on this awful dress. It's pink, and puffy, and super tight around the waist and chest, it restricts me from moving around, or talking, or laughing, or breathing... Literally anything. I sighed dramatically and sank into the cushions. The road from Moonacre to London is especially rocky, since no one really uses it, no one bothers to keep it usable. Which means the drive that on well-kept roads would take an hour and a half, takes almost three hours.

* * *

R:

My wonderful, dear, loving sister had given me the wonderful task of telling Maria's friends about her plans for the party. ***THICK SARCASAM** ***** _Loveday, I'll get you for this..._ I silently vowed against my sister. "It won't be _that_ bad." My friend James said, noticing the scowl on my face. "Oh, yes, it will. I have a gut feeling, and my gut is never wrong." He threw his head back and roared in laughter. He had a black mess, with golden strips breaking the uniform color, on his head. I wouldn't even call it hair, it's so... wild... it seems to have a complete mind of its own. His two-tone eyes seemed to sear a hole through your soul. It's weird, one eye is aqua, and the other is half brown and half white... "Ay, Robin, isn't this the place?" James pointed at the huge, looming white house that almost spoke aloud, "Big and powerful people live here". I double checked the address on the envelope Ms. Heliotrope had given me. "Unfortunatly, yes."

* * *

Dakota:

After I recieved Maria's letter about bandits trying to kidnap her before she even arrived at her uncles home, I was insanely worried for my best friend. Yesterday, I'd gotten a letter from her uncle's fiancee, saying that someone would send for me and my brother. The only other thing it said was that it was urgent. Naturally, I thought the worst. My oaf of a brother kept telling me that it was probably she was wandering in the woods, not paying attention and broke her leg or something. When I would retort back "Then why would her uncle send for us?" he has no answer. A loud knock at the front door woke me from my turbulent thoughts. "Hello?"

* * *

 ***NOTE***

 **Hey guys! So, I have no idea what to name Dakota's brother, he's gonna be a rival of Robin's, so I wanna make it just right. What do you think about James? I want to switch up the time period, just because I really don't want to write in Old World speech and whatever, but I still wanted to get you guys' opinion! So review and let me know what you think!**

 **M'KAY BYE-**

 **Anonymous**


	5. Chp 5: She'll Never Agree

Chp. 5: She'll Never Agree

Robin:

I refused to step foot on the front stairs, even though I knew it was very childish of me. I had a gut feeling! James knocked on the door. In a few seconds, a girl answered the door.

James:

The girl who answered the door had long, waist length, curly hair, a deep hue of red. "Hello?" She greeted me, with a curious expression on her perfect, heart-shaped face. "Hello, my name is James, me and that grouch over there were sent to give this to someone going by the name of Dakota Richards." I stuck my thumb in the direction of Robin, who was leaning against a tree, while showing her the envelope addressed to Richards."Oh, well, that would be me. What is it?" She asked me while opening it. Reading very fast, her eyes widened,looking very confused. "Oh! Uh, please, come in!" She moved aside to reveal her living room. It was massive, with deep blue walls, and white furniture. There was a small table in the center of the room, with an aquarium underneath it. "Just sit anywhere... Uhm, what about him?" Her voice faltered before she inquired about my best friend who was still acting like a two-year-old who was told he couldn't have candy or something. "Oh, that old sack of potatos? Eh, he'll come in if he wants to. Or if he sees the girl he likes coming, whichever comes first." I told her, regarding Robin with the same, affectionately nonchalant tone I've used with him since I met him, as I walked into her home. "Now, you should know, we come with the letter." Her beautiful eyes clouded with confusion once more.

* * *

Dakota:

When James introduced himself and handed me the envelope with my name on it, the only thing I could think about was if Maria was ok. "Are you the ones that... uh, Loveday? Was it? Anyway, did she send you?" I almost couldn't remember her aunts name, geez, I'm in a bad spot! "Yep, Loveday was the mastermind behind this whole outing. Although, I can't say that it was a good idea." The boy that James had pointed at before came strolling in. Obviously, he was very tense, because he stayed very close to the door, and leaned against the wall. He kept the door open and looked out of the doorway. "Could you please close the door? We are pretty close the the woods and my... Mother, well, she doesn't like the bugs to come in the house." I told the boy, and noticed he wore a strange, red, feathered, scarf-type thing around his neck. He begrudgingly closed it, while muttering to himself. "Thank you" I said sweetly. "Hmph" I only rolled my eyes at his reply. "Robin, that's no way to treat a girl. It may be how you treat Maria, but you shouldn't be that way with other people." James 'scolded' his friend, while I raised my eyebrows at the other teens name. "Robin? What an... Um, _interesting_ name." He whipped his head towards me. "Leave. Me. Alone. About my name. I've had enough of Maria calling me 'Bird Boy' to last a lifetime." He mimicked Maria's voice in a high-pitched, girly-girl kind of way. "What does the letter mean, any way?"

 _"Dear Dakota,_

 _I'm throwing Maria a grand party, but knowing her, she'll never agree to it, so I need you and your brothers help. I want you and Rick to help my brother, who I am sending to deliver this, to keep her busy, while I prepare. I will be arriving with Maria to fetch you the same day you receive this. Hopefully I've given you two enough time to pack. I should probably tell you that Maria like to go off into the woods, so you might want to prepare for that. My brother and his friend will give you the details of everything._

 _Best Wishes, Loveday."_

* * *

 ** _*NOTE* Hey, sorry to the very few people who care for the wait, I got a little busy. I just realized that all my chapters are a bit of cliffhangers, sorry! There's a bit of action coming up in the next chp, *DAN DUN DAN* so watch out for it. A new friend/hero for Maria is gonna show up! It isn't fair for Robin to have all the fun! XD Also, I know my chapters are pretty short, but I'll try to make them longer._**

 ** _I'll stop now, sooooooooooo, UNTILL WE MEET AGAIN_**

 ** _-_** ** _Anonymous_**


	6. Chp 6: A New Friend

Chp. 6: A New Friend

I had never imagined _she_ would need _my_ help. She's the Moon Princess, doesn't she have her Pearls? Well, I'm supposed to be there for her, no matter what.

 _"You will help her. You will protect her. Maybe sacrifice your life. It doesn't matter, if she needs it, you will provide it. Of course, the De Noir Prince will be a little put of by that, he won't expect a Shifter like you to show up. But don't worry about him, she is your only priority._

 _Maria Merryweather."_

This little speech may seem very morbid, but then again, so are horse-sized wolves. So is killing. And that's my specialty.

* * *

Maria:

Loveday you fool! Why did you have to forget your wallet? _How_ did you forget it? It's the main thing you need for shopping! I was silently yelling at my soon-to-be-aunt, because she practically forced me to go back for her handbag, even though her wallet was the only thing that was in it. When I walked into the store, with a scowl painted on my face, the lady behind the counter held up the small purple bag and gave me a sympathetic smile when I snatched it from her. Before I walked out the door, I turned around, to her surprise, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't count this as one of my best days, but that's no excuse for me to take it out on you. I'll take one of those." I pointed at the large pack of gum on the counter. "Oh, darling, don't worry about it. Maybe you could tell me what's upsetting you? I mean, if you're ok with spilling your guts to a total stranger." Her expression had a slightly mocking air to it, and she seemed to be trying to break my bubble of anger. It worked. I couldn't help how hard I laughed. When I finally got control over myself I told her. "No, I don't mind. You seem ok. My... aunt, well, first she forced me to wear this dress, then the ride here was awful, and now this. I swear, she left it on purpose." I told her while paying and waving the handbag in the air. "Well, have a little more patience, she means well. Here you go, I sure hope your day goes better, Princess." She gave me the pack and smiled warmly. "Thank you, I hope so too." _Well that sure lifted my spirits._ I was a tiny bit surprised at hearing Robin's nickname for me coming from someone else, so I didn't notice the dark shadow following me as I made my way back to Loveday and Ms. Heliotrope. When I finally did though, I panicked,-which, looking back, was the worst decision I've ever made- and made rapid twists and turns, 'running' as much as the putrid dress allowed, throughout London, before ducking into a small alleyway. After catching my breath, I took in my surroundings. I was trapped. "Well, well, looky what we have here. It seems the little Princess in Pink has lost her way." I heard the snear from behind me and refused to show fear. I turned around to face my stalker. "Who are you, and what do you want." He seemed near my age, maybe 15? He had dark skin, a dirty charamel, and charcoal black hair. It wasn't his hard looks, or the hungry way he looked at me, or even the fact that it seemed he hadn't bathed in months that repelled me. It was his ebony eyes. They were so filled with hatred, an eternal demon that he had, I could _see_ what life meant to him. Nothing. He would take what he wanted from me them kill me. Hopefully fast.

 _"I sure hope your day goes better, Princess"_

My thoughts went back to what the woman in the shop had said to me. _Well, lady, I guess hoping isn't enough_ I thought bitterly as he started to saunter closer to me. "You may not want to do that" A voice called out from somewhere behind him. He whipped himself around, to face the newcomer. Suddenly, whoever it was, appeared right in front of me, placing their cloaked body in front of mine. Although, they were very petite, smaller than me even, and I was always the smallest of my friends. "Behind you" The person giggled, I now could tell the voice was very feminine, but all the same, frightening.

* * *

 _This is fun, I can feel the fear rolling off of him in waves!_ "I'll give you two choices, One; leave now, or Two; face my fury. A small warning though, you DON'T want to choose number Two." The filth seemed to recognize me, of course, I am everywhere, he's seen me at least a million times. Just not my face. "You!?" He twisted his face in anger, but I could still feel the fear crashing of of him. "We are gonna have to get you away from here" I turned to the Princess. "We? What do you mean? And how? He's blocking the only exit." I smiled at her oblivious nature. "The same way I came. Up." I pointed to the platform above her head and snapped my fingers.

* * *

M:

The blue sky turned gray, and the world went quiet, "What happened to him?" I asked the mysterious female figure while looking at the boy who had been about to attack me, he looked frozen in place. "And... Who are you?" I was a little afraid to ask, in all honesty. "Don't worry, I'm here to help. I would explain, but I'd rather show you." With that, she pulled her hood down and revealed her face. She had long, thick, auburn hair, that reached the small of her back, and strange, but still beautiful, amethyst eyes. "My names Willow. Look into my eyes. Deep into them. You will find your explanation there." She pointed at the orbs of purple on her pixie-like face. I did what I was told. My attention was only on her eyes.

 _"I really found you... You really came." I turned and to my horror, saw a huge, massive, towering dog. No, a WOLF! It was a deep chestnut, with black highlights running through it. I unconsciously took a few steps back. "No! Please, don't be afraid, it's just me. I won't hurt you." It was speaking to me! I must be going crazy... "No, you're not. This is completely my doing. You aren't imagining this. Come, feel my fur, it's ok, I don't bite." I slowly reached my hand out to her, "You sure?" My voice was cracking. She let out a small chuckle, "Yes, I'm sure. Wow, I haven't been petted in so long..." She leaned towards my hand as I scratched behind her ear. "What happened to Willow?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Look at my eyes again, Maria." They were the deepest purple I've ever seen. "You, you are Willow? B-b-but you're a t-talking wolf!?" It was meant to be a statement, but it came out a question. "I am a Shifter. Or, maybe you could say, a werewolf, whatever makes you happy." I thought werewolves were restricted to full moons? Seeing my confusion, she tried a different explanation. "Have you read Twilight?" I nodded. "You know the 'werewolves', how they shift whenever they want? That's what I am, just a little more... refined, you could say." I didn't respond, my brain working ten times as hard, trying to process what I'd just heard. "You're a real-life Jacob?" She laughed and I swear I saw a tear fall from the corner of her eye. "Um, It's a little more complicated than that. I'll take care of our pest back in the real world, then we can go back to your aunt and I'll give a more elaborate descripscion of myself."_

* * *

Robin:

"What da ya mean you 'lost' her!" I roared in Loveday's face. _I should probably go easy on her, I did lose track of Maria more than once before... She's quit the slippery one..._ I took a few deep breaths and turned to my sister, who's face was twisted with worry and fear, "Loveday, I'm sorry, it's not your fault, it's actually happened to me multipule times. Forgive me." Some of the fear etched on her pretty features melted away at my words. "She's changed you. But, it is my fault, I left my empty bag at a store and sent her to get it so that I could buy some decorations for her party. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." My eyes widened, but before I could say anything, James cut in. "Alright, as much as I'm enjoying this little love fest, we should get to work finding Maria." 'Lovefest', really? "London is a huge city, we'll never find her." I couldn't help but feel hopeless. "Robin! I've never known you to give up on something, especially if it involved the Moon Princess." James was starting to get on my nerves, but, again, I was interrupted before any sound could leave my mouth. "Well, there are six of us, and Maria will never give up trying to get back to us if she thinks we are in any way troubled, and besides, she's lived here her entire life before she went to Moonacre, so I think we have a good chance of finding her." Dakota, the talkative one, opened her mouth and let all that loose in one breath. "Maybe, if she was only _lost,_ what if she was kidnapped, or got stuck somewhere, huh? Then what?!" Just as I turned on Dakota, a male carbon copy of her burst in, **"Leave her alone!** You've been yelling at everyone since Loveday first got here, and it's not fair that just because you think Maria's yours to play with, you can just scream your head off when she isn't around!" He walked to Dakota and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and whispered something in her ear. She gasped and started hopping up and down, "That's right! She always goes there! Come on!" She ran out the door without even looking back. "Where are you going!?" "Follow me! Come on, I know where she might be!" The rest of us shared a glance, then ran as fast as we could, after the excited teenager.

* * *

Dakota:

I know I call my twin brother stupid and all, but he's really a complete genius. He reminded me of Maria's favorite place to go when she was lost, because no matter where in the city you were, you could find the place. Terasoil Gardens.

* * *

 ***NOTE* Hello! I'm really tired now, but I want to finally update this chapter, so... here it is! I was writing this all day, then the WiFi failed, so whatever I wrote after this wasn't saved**

 **NOOOOOO OMG UGH**

 **But whatever, it wasn't all that important to the plot lol. See you guys next time! Not like that many people care anyways... :) WHATEVER.**

 **-Anonymous**


	7. NOTICE (And a Few Poems)

Notification:

 _ **You've given me a reason**_  
 _ **For smiling once again,**_  
 _ **You've filled my life with peaceful dreams**_  
 _ **and you've become my closest friend.**_

 _ **You've shared your heartfelt secrets**_  
 _ **And your trust you've given me,**_  
 _ **You showed me how to feel again**_  
 _ **To laugh, and love, and see.**_

 _ **If life should end tomorrow**_  
 _ **And from this world I should part,**_  
 _ **I shall be forever young**_  
 _ **For you have touched my heart**_

* * *

Happy Valentines Day! I so want to post a chapter with more RobinxMaria fluff, but there are more important matters! Lol, I probably won't update for awhile, but when I do, you may be stuck here for awhile... For now I guess I'll just find nice poems on Google and put them here.

* * *

 _ **Are we friends, Are we not**_  
 _ **told me once, but I forgot.**_  
 _ **So tell me now and tell me true,**_  
 _ **So I can say I'm here for you.**_  
 _ **And if I die before you do,**_  
 _ **I'll go to heaven and wait for you.**_  
 _ **I'll give the angels back their wings,**_  
 _ **And risk the loss of everything.**_  
 _ **Just to prove my friendship is true,**_  
 _ **Just to have a friend like you.**_

* * *

 _ **Love!**_  
 _ **Love can be red, like the intense heat of a passionate kiss**_  
 _ **...the color of sweetness**_  
 _ **...the color of strawberries**_  
 _ **Love can be blue, like the comfort we take in a pair of denim jeans**_  
 _ **...the color of strength**_  
 _ **...the color of perfect skies**_  
 _ **Love can be yellow, bright and warm like the morning sun**_  
 _ **...like the sounds of laughters of children on the merry-go-round**_  
 _ **...like the sounds of fun from the boys flying kites in the open**_  
 _ **fields**_  
 _ **Love can be green, peaceful and serene I can hear your heart beats**_  
 _ **...it is the feeling of a loving hand that touch a grieving heart**_  
 _ **...it is the whispering of trusting words to a distressing soul**_  
 _ **Love can be orange, the loudness of it can drive you up a wall**_  
 _ **...it can drive you to sing like nobody is listening**_  
 _ **...it can drive you to dance like nobody is watching**_  
 _ **Love can be purple, the courage we need to love bravely and unselfishly**_  
 _ **...the moment I first kiss you i know that i am not afraid to risk involvement ...the day the declaration of your love for me was made known to the world**_

* * *

 _ **Valentines is near**_  
 _ **Just wishing you were here**_  
 _ **You will always be near**_  
 _ **My heart will never be the same**_  
 _ **Beneath my skin, my soul lies waiting for you**_  
 _ **Everyday I think of you I feel blue**_  
 _ **Never give up hope**_  
 _ **Remembering the first kiss**_  
 _ **All I ask is to be with you**_  
 _ **And for you to be my Valentine**_  
 _ **For I will always cherish your heart in mine**_

* * *

Have a nice month, see you next time!

 _ _~Anonymous__


	8. Chp 7: History

**Hey guys! I feel pretty bad because I should have done this a long time ago... I wanna give _elking7541_ a MASSIVE shoutout, go read her stuff! _After_ you read this though... Lol. I want to a youth conference in Illinois recently, with my church youth group, and it may just be the best time I've had since September. I LOVED it! Oh, yeah, I also wanna give _jemlou_ a big shoutout too. And _Im_ _mergladsss_ for recommending her lol.**

* * *

Maria:

"Uh, Willow... I don't mean to pry or anything... But, where do you... Shifters, where do you come from?" I asked the wolf-girl slowly as we walked to Terasoils. "Well, it's a really long story, and I don't want to bore you. Reminds me of History Class, back when I went to school..." She responded, with a faraway look settling itself on her petite face. I should have dropped the matter, as it obviously wasn't an easy subject for her, but noo. "Please, I won't get bored, I love History, it's my favorite subject! And we do have awhile before they come here, looking for me." The insanely tiny teenager walking beside me gave me hard side look before sighing. "Oh, alright, but you better not interrupt, otherwise I might bite..." Noticing my wide eyes, she quickly continued, " I'm just kidding, I would never." She was a bit imposing, despite the fact that she was two inches shorter than me

* * *

Willow:

"No one knows much about our Creator... But there are legends... The most believable and detailed of them is called the Taro. It was written many years ago, by who, we don't know." I paused for a second to prepare myself for the very long story I had to tell. Before you say I didn't _have_ to, I am bound be a vow, to always do whatever I could to make sure the Princess stayed happy, and safe. I knew, without a doubt, that if I denied her this, she would not be happy. "It is said that he chose two people at first, to be Shifters. A man, named Joshua, and a woman, named Angel. He took them to the peak of the highest mountain, Cliert Peaks. Actually, they were mere teenagers when they were chosen. Angel was one of the most beautiful girls in the region. In fact, she was the eldest daughter of the current king. Joshua was a simple pheasant boy, but he was different. He had chestnut hair, and gold eyes. He was quite strong for any person his age. The Creator also chose two animals. Arra the Vixen, and Nanuk the Bear. Arra had a rich scarlet pelt, and her tail was luscious and full. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate, and the left one was surrounded in a perfect, glowing white orb. Nanuk was a massive grizzly bear, his fur was the deepest brown anyone had ever seen. He lacked in neither looks or strength. No other bear had ever defeated him. Our Creator combined Arra's and Angel's body's. When he was finished, there was a mystic puff of smoke, and Arra was gone. Angel was on the ground, unconscious. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and stood. She looked no different, but she had a strange aura about her. She seemed the same, but not. New, somehow, as if she was some kind of new species, the first of her kind. The Creator then turned to Nanuk and Joshua, and did the same. Again, the puff of silver mist, and Nanuk disappeared, leaving only Joshua. The Ancient Creator gave them some instructions and left them. They stood frozen in astonishment, motionless. Finally, the boy turned to the princess, "Great, now I have to get you home, like that's gonna be easy." he said to her, the sarcasm evident in his voice. "I didn't ask to be taken here and be used as a guinea pig! And no one made you responsible for me." She retorted back. "Your father won't see it that way. He may think you were kidnapped, and if I don't make sure that you are returned safely, and he knows about it, he could kill me!" The sarcasm from before was no where to be found. "I wouldn't let him kill someone unjustly, so keep your pants on." She was completely nonchalant, whereas the poor pheasant was sent into an almost panicked frenzy. "You have to understand, you don't have anything to loose, but I do! I'm the only one supporting my family, my dad died years ago, leaving twelve children and out mother deathly ill! I have to work three jobs, just to pay for her medicine! Then, I have to work another two to get food on the table each night! My next oldest sibling is my younger sister, she's TWELVE, you can't expect her to work! No one would accept her anyway, she'd have to become a bar maid, or... A... I can't even say it! You can just run to mommy and daddy when you need money, or clothes, or shoes... Or anything! We can't..." At this point, Joshua was shaking, and fell to the ground. His skin quivered and became hot to the touch. "Josh... Wha..." Angel's question was cut of by a loud ripping sound. Joshua's shoulders widened and tore his cloak, his arms grew thick, shaggy fur, and lengthened. His head grew and changed shape. In mere seconds, the buff teenage boy sitting on the cold ground wasn't there anymore. Instead of Joshua of Greenville, there stood Nanuk the Spirit Bear. The Princess fell in shock, her mouth dropped open, and her emerald eyes widened in fear. At first the massive bear looked around wildly in anger and fear, but when his eyes fell on the shaking girl before him, they instantly softened. He slowly approached her, but she scooted away franticly. Nevertheless, he continued walking to her, and when he reached her, he pulled her into a reassuring bear hug. Literally. She melted into his embrace, fully accepting his warmth. She started going through the same process, with a few differences. Instead of shaggy brown fur, she grew deep red hair all over her body, and instead of growing, she shrunk. She sprouted ears and a tail. Lastly, on her small. heart shaped face, a perfect white circle trapped her left eye. She had become Arra in the flesh."

"MARIA! What the hell?! NEVER do that to me again!"

* * *

 **So, I know I said this chapter would be very long, but it's late, and I wanted to finally update, because I haven't been able to because of my schedule and the Wi-Fi at my house it really unreliable, like most of my old friends! Also, our computer is SUPER slow, so... Really lame excuses, I know... But yeah! Hope you liked this chapter, I put a lot into it... I'm super tired, and deprived of sleep, so I'm gonna go now... I promise I'll update again soon!**

 **(A/N) Thank you elking7541 for favoriting, means a lot to me! ^^** Also, if you guys didn't guess, Josh's sister would have to become a prostitute. Women weren't given many rights back then, including work rights. More background story to come! Check out my instagram, anonymous46322 for notice's, Dm me there when you do, so I know, love you all. remember to **REVIEW**

 **~ Anonymous**


	9. Another Notice

**Mahcjdjkvm**

 **Sorry about not updating for awhile... My computer crashed right when I was about to finish the chapter... Sorry...**

 **I was so mad...**

 **All my hard work...**

 **But, hey, at least now I can write with a clearer head!**

 **My mind state hasn't been very... Focused...**

 **I can barely get up in the mornings. Or is that the aftermath of staying up until 5 am?**

 **Well, I needs to get to work on recovering the lost work, so, zee you laterz!**

 **~ A.**


	10. Chp 8: And So The Prince Worries

"Maria, promise me!" I hadn't even had time to turn before I was assaulted by my best friend. "H... Dakota? I... Can't... Breathe..." She didn't budge. "I won't let go until you promise you'll never do that again." I could almost see my face being purple. "Dakota. Let her go. She's suffocating." A familiar husky voice called out. Dak reluctantly released me, and I turned to see Robin standing there, looking as awkward as I felt. Why did my stomach just flip? We had been more... Uncomfortable, around each other since the night he had slept in my room. Seeing that he wasn't making eye contact with me, I sought out his warm brown eyes, and when I caught his gaze, something struck me. A fuzzy, hot, throbbing feeling pulsed through my veins, penetrating my whole body. Before I could react, he was suddenly every where. In front of me, pulling me into his arms. Behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. At my sides, his toned biceps cupping me, and above me, bending over so he could press his face into my hair. "Promise, or I'll go crazy..." Fine, if it was so important... "Ok, I promise, I'll never do that again. Happy now?" After I said that he relaxed somewhat. He still held me tight, not that I was complaining... His forest-y leather smell engulfed me, and I breathed it in like each gulp was my last. "Ok Maria, I guess I'm appeased, for the moment." Then, lowering his voice, he whispered so only I could hear what he had to say. "Is your friend always this irritable?" What he didn't know, however, was that Dakota and her brother, Richard Blue Richards, had the hearing of a dog. They could hear a clock ticking from all the way across their house, and they didn't like in any one-room shack either. "I'm the irritable one? You're the guy who comes to my house, doesn't talk to me at all, then, when news comes that Maria is missing, you start screaming your head off at everyone! How was I irritable' in any way, huh?! Answer me that!?" He seemed to shrink a little at her rage, not something uncommon for people to do. "Hey, don't worry, she won't hurt you... She just gets a bit heated when she feels threatened..." His face relaxed a bit, but he still kept his distance. Just then, I heard the sound of several running feet and voices, all shouting. "Oh come on, its not that far anymore, we're almost there!" I hadn't heard that particular voice in ages... Dakota's face took on a knowing grin when she saw me try to peek over Robin's shoulder to see if I could confirm my suspicions. Wait, Willow! "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Willow, in all the excitement, I forgot to introduce you!" I felt so ashamed, after all she'd done, and I totally abandoned her as some as my search party arrived... "Oh, that's ok, you seem happier now..." I blushed at her attentiveness. Was I really that obvious? "Well, Willow, this is my best friend Dakota Richards, and my friend Robin De Noir." I told her, gesturing to my friends. "Maria? Thank God. Are you ok?" The familiar voice called again, this time with a face to go with it. I reluctantly stepped away from Robin to hug my childhood friend. "Yes, I'm fine. Willow, um... Found me..." Unlike with Robin, I broke out of Blue's arms after a few seconds. I was still a bit awkward with him after last year...

* * *

Robin:

For some reason, when she left to hug whats-his-face, I felt... Empty. I couldn't stand to see her hug another guy, even though I knew I was in no place to be thinking this way... What the hell? Why am I starting to be like this? Somethings gotta be wrong with me... I had barely noticed the girl Maria'd introduced as Willow until she was right next to me. She lifted her face towards me and looked at me, piercing through my soul. I blinked and suddenly I wasn't standing in a garden anymore. There was a massive, gnarled willow tree next to me. I gazed up it's trunk, trying to see how big it was. It was the biggest weeping willow I've ever seen, it's branches stretched at least twenty feet out all around. The twisted and worn bark looked like it was gonna fall of, and it had massive roots sticking out of the ground. The curtain that surrounded me was very thick, I couldn't see any light past them. The trunk itself was like five feet thick. I heard a twig snap and I whipped around preparing for a fight, my De Noir instincts kicking in. A small doe stepped out into the light. Wait, but... I looked up to see a small hole at the very top of the canopy, seemingly placed there purposefully. After identifying the source of light, I turned back to the doe, only to see a girl with deer legs. I jumped back, and the deer legs slowly changed into human ones. I looked at her face, and recognized her, she had ditched the angsty cloak. "Willow? What... What are you? You better not be some creepy... IT, coming for the Moon Pearls. Cuz they're gone. I watched Princess almost drown herself just to get rid of them." Her eyes clouded for a few seconds, then refocused. She let out a musical laugh, "Oh no, never would I want to steal those pearls. They belong to the Queen, and only the Queen. I just need to find out if the curse has already taken affect..." She trailed off, with a look that said 'oops, I said too much' "What do you mean 'curse', hasn't Maria gone through enough in her life, why does some stupid curse have to follow her around all the time? All I want is for her to be happy... Why can't that be possible?" Her eyes clouded again, but this time stayed that way. "I guess that answers my question. I'll explain it all in due time. And Prince? Don't you worry, you and your Queen will be happy. You can count on it." Then I blinked again, and just as suddenly as I left, was back at Terasoils. I was still staring at Willow's eyes, which where now a dull, troubled green.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm soooooooooo sorry, please don't hate me! As I said in the notice, my computer crashed right when I was about to finish this chapter, and I hadn't gotten around to saving it yet... And now I feel a bit disappointed, because this wasn't exactly how I planned this chapter to go... Oh well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I need some encouragement...**

 **Love y'all,**

 **~ A.**


End file.
